Austin's Red Mist
Mercy's Meeting The Lost Episode: Austin's Red Mist is one of the creepypasta episode on Jeremy McAbee. Story In Mercy's house, Austin is playing the clarinet. He knocks at the door. "I wonder who that could be.", said Austin. Austin opens the door and see Salesman. Salesman shouted "Hello, this is-" "Not interested.", Austin replied. Austin was silent. He knocks at the door. Austin opens the door to see Salesman with a strange red eyes. "The red mist is coming.", said Salesman with the echo voice. Austin was so grumpy and he close the door. Austin will continue playing the clarinet. Mercy and DJ is laughing at Austin. Austin was very angry! Austin opens the windows and shouts at Mercy and DJ. "Will you two knock it off, Mercy and DJ? I had a concert to practice for.", shouted Austin. Mercy: "Okay Austin, no problem. Come on DJ, let's go see Brian." said Mercy and they both go to Brian's house. Austin will continue playing the clarinet. That night in the concert, Austin are ready to play the clarinet. Announcer says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, The Wackyworld Concert Center is proud to present.... Austin." Audience sees Austin. Austin was playing a clarinet weirdly and crackly. The audience booing at Austin. Denise says, "I think I'm gonna be sick!" and she ran off. DJ shouted, "I'M FEELING LIKE A TOTAL LEMONHEAD!!". Mercy asked for Austin. "Austin, does the clarinet will make you feel... better?" She laughed. All the crowds are booing at Austin. Austin sees the audience with red eyes and black pupils. Austin looks Mercy and DJ with red eyes and black pupils too. Austin was so terrible. He dropped the clarinet and leave the concert. Man shouted, "BOO, YOU STINK!!!" Austin rans home and goes to bed. Austin was sitting on the bed with a blank look on his face for roughly two minutes before starting to sob softly. Again, the audio is completely missing for most of the scene, until the sobbing begins. This is when the sound of a slight breeze through a forest can be heard in the background. It also begins very mildly zooming in on Austin's face, only noticeable if you compare ten seconds of frames side by side. The sound of him sobbing can suddenly be heard, very loudly and severe as the screen twitches in on itself briefly. The salesman's laughing can also be heard echoing in the background. After another two minutes, the screen blurs and twitches violently and a single frame flashes over the screen. Upon pausing it exactly on the frame, the viewer can see a real-life photo of a deceased six year-old boy laying in the forest in his underwear, whose face has been mangled, eye has been popped, and stomach cut open with entrails laying beside him. Next to him, the shadow of the photographer is clearly visible with part of the photographer's hand appearing to the right of the screen. After this photograph is seen, it cuts back to Austin sobbing, much louder than before with what appears to be blood running from his eyes instead of tears and the sound of the salesman still heard. The sound of the wind in the forest is also played at a much louder volume, but now with the sound of branches snapping and the screams of a young boy heard. After twenty more seconds, another single frame appears, this time of an eight year-old girl in the forest laying on her stomach in a pool of blood, with her back cut open and entrails piled on top. The shadow of the photographer is also visible. The scene reverts back to Austin, now with the same realistic red eyes from before, completely silent and no longer sobbing. The sound of the forest can no longer be heard. Another three seconds later and it cuts back to the sobbing, this time piercing loud and with the sound of the forest heard. The screams of both a young boy and young girl can be heard mixed together as the song "Amazing Grace" plays on both the clarinet and the bagpipes. During this, seven frames are seen in black and white of the boy from the first photograph laying in the woods. Over the course of the seven frames, the hand of the photographer reaches in and grabs the boy's entrails, as his remaining eye focuses on the man's hand and even blinks once. It cuts back to Austin again, this time staring at the viewer as the sound of the salesman echoes "DO IT" and "the red mist is coming" repeatedly. After forty seconds of this, the camera quickly pans out to reveal Austin holding a realistic gun, looking as though it were Photoshopped into the scene. Austin lifts the barrel into his mouth and fires, with blood shooting out from his head. Trivia *Red Mist Austin is appeared to this canon about Mercy's Meeting episode called Mercy in Randomland. Category:Lost Episodes